


The Season of Goodwill 7

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [7]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Blair asks a favour.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 13 Dec - punch or punchbowl or mulled wine prompt





	The Season of Goodwill 7

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of 'The Season of Goodwill'.

Part 7: Prompt - **punch/punchbowl/mulled wine:**  


“Hey babe, whatcha got there?” Jim enquired of his young guide and partner, who had just entered the loft after making a foray down to the basement storage area, ostensibly to check out Jim’s small stock of Christmas decorations. He stared pointedly at the large box clutched in Blair’s arms, his eyebrow quirked inquisitively at his partner’s slightly shy and anxious expression. 

“Um, I was just wondering, man, that is, it doesn’t matter if you don’t want to, but I just thought I’d ask if it was OK for just this once, you know--” 

“Breathe, babe! Just tell me what you want!” Jim interrupted Blair’s rambling with an affectionate grin. “I’m sure it can’t be that bad!” 

Blair returned his grin somewhat sheepishly. “Sorry, Jim. I just get a bit wound up sometimes, you know? But see, I found this lovely crystal punchbowl down in the basement, and I wondered if I could borrow it for the office party? But if it’s special to you, you know, I don’t want to upset you.” 

Jim reached for the box and placed it on the kitchen table. He carefully lifted out the object it contained, wrapped in layers of tissue paper. “It’s fine, babe. In fact, I’d forgotten I still had it! It was a wedding present for Carolyn and me, and I honestly can’t recall if we ever actually used it! And to be honest, I didn’t even know I still had it, because she took most of this sort of stuff with her when she left. So sure, of course you can borrow it. ‘Bout time it got used for something worthwhile.” 

Blair smiled warmly up at him. “Thanks, man. I’ll be really careful with it, I promise. And I’ve got a few great recipes for punch, Jim. Or even one for mulled wine if you think that would go down better? What do you think?” 

“I think that whatever you do will be most welcome, babe. But not too alcoholic, though, huh? I don’t think our friends want to get caught DUI on Christmas Eve!” 

Blair snickered at that. “Very true, lover. I promise I won’t do anything like that. But it’s an entertaining notion though!” and he effortlessly ducked the expected whap upside the head Jim aimed at him, both enjoying the light-hearted moment and sharing an affectionate grin.  



End file.
